Doppelseitig
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: [Kevin Centric] Good and evil is perception. He says, still plauged with guilt.


**_Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to the Xenosaga Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**Doppelseitig**

_By Tat_

_Perception is merely reality filtered through the prism of your soul. _

–_Christopher A. Ray_

OoOoO

"Water the flowers." She commanded in a sing song voice, holding the watering can in front of me. I paused before lifting the kettle from her hands, taken aback by her forward attitude. She stared long and proud at me, then her stern expression broke apart, and she giggled, glasses glinting in my eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

She swiftly shook her head and turned her head away. I decided not to prod her further and lowered the spout end of the kettle, sprinkling the hoards of flowers. I stared at the character painted on the kettle, a bunny with oversized head and feet. Though the bunny mascot was cute, its beady eyes were disturbing, a constant vapid stare. The sprinkling lessened to drips, and I set the bunny imprinted pot aside. I turned it around to avoid Bunny only to come face to face with its backside which was also a face. I turned the watering pot around again, preferring the cute though creepy side rather than the scowling side.

"How old are you, Kevin?" The brunette peered at me inquisitively and pressed, "I'm going to turn eight soon."

"I'm fourteen."

Shion's mouth widened in surprise. "And you're in college!"

"...yeah." Her flabbergasted tone reminded me of what a big deal I was. A child prodigy.

"I'm in second grade. . ." she lamented. 

"I'm sure someday you will have a chance to skip a grade or more." I paused in the reassurance and finding the perfect words I said, "Just work really hard."

Her demeanor brightened, "maybe I'll be able to catch up with you!" Our eyes met and she turned away blushing.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for you?" I teased, my amusement deepening as her cheeks reddened a darker shade. "Fourteen is pretty old, you know."

No reaction, she remained huddled away, and I sighed knowing she was too embarrassed to speak now. "I have to go now." I said pretending to have checked the time. "See you tomorrow." As I left, I heard the rustling of grass and knew she was watching me leave.

OoOoO

"Could we find another way?" I asked, addressing the person on the monitor. His crimson eyes studied me sagely, "she is a necessary actress." 

"This doesn't feel right...gaining her trust so..." 

"Right and wrong. Whether something is right or wrong is based on perception. Wouldn't it be in the right to push her closer to finding her meaning of existence, even though you will betray her, you will help her."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he intercepted my words.

"Nothing is ever fully right or wrong. That is, if you believe in such black and white principals." 

"I don't think _I_ can do this." I held my forehead and blew out a breath.

"That would be a shame. You have a luminous will." The monitor flickered and turned blank.

I laid my chin on my desk, going over his words and wondering what I should do. Should I follow my perception of evil and quit befriending her or think beyond good and evil, continuing the plan?

I looked at the single potted plant in the room, barely reaching out from the soil. She had given me the seed for and plant and like the sprout she was barely out in the world.

I was confident I would see her again, older and more wise in form. Then it wouldn't be as terrifying with my intentions in mind. "I'm sorry Shion, I hope you will understand." Still, I swallowed hard, my nerves wrecked with guilt.

**_A/N: Yet another entry for a contest on the XL forums. The theme this time was, "A rope about to snap" I'm immensely proud of this one-shot! I wasn't going to participate in the contest at first because I was dry on ideas and I was refraining to write about Jr. or Albedo. I write too many fics based on them. I came up with the idea while I was on a fishing trip and daydreaming about the Xenosaga Ep3 trailers. I've been tired of people immediately saying Kevin is a bad person, so I wanted to write him in a different light. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writeing it (or even more so). Thanks for reading and reviews will be greatly appreaciated._**


End file.
